1. Field
One or more example embodiments of the following description relate to an electronic device including a transparent device and a method of controlling the electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device including a transparent display configured to allow light incident from a rear surface of an electronic device to pass and to concurrently display a graphic image, and a method of controlling the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, the development of technology using a transparent display is actively ongoing. The term transparent display refers to a display capable of allowing light incident from a rear surface of an electronic device to pass and that may also display a graphic image.
A user may observe the light incident from the rear surface of the electronic device through the transparent display and may also observe the graphic image displayed on the transparent display.
Due to the aforementioned features, the transparent display may be used for an augmented reality service. The augmented reality service may refer to a service that provides additional information about the object being observed by the user. For example, when the user is observing the object through the transparent display, information about the object may be additionally displayed on the transparent display. Accordingly, the user may be simultaneously provided with the object and information about the object.
An augmented reality service may include a type of video-based augmented reality and a type of optical-based augmented reality. The term video-based augmented reality refers to a method of simultaneously displaying a screen photographed by an electronic device and information on the screen. The term optical-based augmented reality refers to a method of enabling a user to recognize a foreground displayed after having passed through the transparent display, in addition to relevant information, by displaying the relevant information on the transparent display.
In the case of the above transparent display, a transmittance of light may vary based on a distance from an object and thus, a transmittance of light from an object disposed at a relatively great distance may be significantly degraded.